Jogar
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Remus bebeu um pouquinho demais e Sirius precisa evitar que o amigo faça alguma besteira. Slash. Sirius e Remus.


Título: Jogar

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Bela- chan

Classificação: PG

Par: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black

Avisos: Slash, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Porque se fossem meu, jamais separaria os cãezinhos. T.T

Referente a palavra nº 65 da minha table. Escrita para o desafio da comunidade fanficbr do live journal.

* * *

_- Jogar - _

- Moony, espera. – Sirius procurava chamar o mais baixo possível.

O amigo simplesmente o ignorava e continuava correndo, rindo. Sirius conteve a custo um palavrão quando quase caiu em cima de uma armadura. '_Merlin realmente deve proteger os bêbados'._ Não entendia como Filch ainda não tinha aparecido com todo barulho que Remus fazia. Ainda tentou atrair a atenção dele antes que saísse para os terrenos da escola, mas foi impossível.

Sirius alcançou a porta de entrada, agradecendo a todos os deuses por não ter aparecido nenhum professor. Prometeu a si mesmo não voltar a jogar _poker_ com Remus. '_E pensar que o Moony quem propôs do perdedor tomar firewhisky.' _Nunca ia imaginar que o amigo fosse tão fraco para bebidas. Localizou rapidamente o outro parado com os braços abertos e estendidos para o céu.

Não era Lua cheia, mas havia uma luminosidade suficiente que permitia distinguir os traços de Remus. Sirius ficou observando surpreendido o amigo passar a rodar e cantar, feliz. Esqueceu do receio de serem descobertos, apenas apreciando aquele raro momento de descontração. Caminhou lentamente até onde estava o outro rapaz, com medo de espantá-lo.

Quando estava quase ao lado dele, Remus se virou e o encarou. Tinha as bochechas afogueadas, a respiração um pouco ofegante e um sorriso que Sirius sequer se lembrava de já ter visto. _'Talvez a idéia do poker não tenha sido tão mal, afinal.'_ Sorriu em retribuição.

- Paddy, você demorou. Estava te esperando.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

– Me esperando? Para que?

- Para nadarmos, ué. – Remus falou isso e o pegou pela mão, voltando a correr. Agora, em direção ao lago.

Sirius tentou parar o outro rapaz, mas esse continuava a arrastá-lo. Quando conseguiu soltar a mão, perdeu o apoio e caiu no chão. Remus parou mais à frente, mas voltou a correr quando viu que ele não tinha se machucado.

- Anda, Paddy. – A voz de Moony era impaciente, parado ao lado do lago, aguardando-o.

- Remus, você não tá falando sério, não é? Quer mesmo nadar no lago a essa hora?

- Quero, sim. Vai ser divertido.

Sirius ficou olhando para o amigo, provavelmente com cara de bobo. Onde tinha ido parar o compenetrado, sério e responsável monitor Remus Lupin? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Moony continuou, tão próximo que podia sentir o cheiro agradável do whisky em seu hálito.

- Será que está com medo? Onde foi parar a coragem dos leões e a ousadia de Sirius Black? Vamos!

As palavras de Remus soaram um pouco engroladas por causa da bebida e mais excitadas que o normal, mas o teor – o desafio – Sirius não podia ignorar. Sorriu.

– Ora, Moony. Eu quem deveria estar tentando te convencer a quebrar as regras e não o contrário.

Remus riu e começou a desabotoar a própria roupa.

– Então, o que ainda estamos discutindo? Anda logo! O último a pular na água é um explosivim!

Moony terminou de tirar toda a roupa, expondo a pele pálida e o corpo magro. Sirius perdeu feio a aposta, apenas perdido na contemplação do outro rapaz. Quase se esmurrou, horrorizado, ao ver como estava secando o amigo. Despiu-se rapidamente e pulou na água onde o outro já estava. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas nadando até que Sirius deu um salto e um grito.

– O que foi isso? Eu senti uma coisa encostando na minha perna. Será que é a Lula?

Remus voltou a rir.

– Não, fui eu. Desculpe.

Sirius o encarou, bravo, pois era óbvio que o outro não sentia remorso nenhum.

– Ora, seu...

Começaram uma guerra, jogando água e tentando puxar o outro para o fundo, totalmente esquecidos da Lula. Quando se cansaram, ficaram apenas boiando na superfície.

- Sente o cheiro, Sirius? – Remus falou em sua voz calma, aspirando com evidente prazer. – Olha o céu, que lindo. Quantas estrelas. Eu adoro essa época do ano.

- Pelo visto, a bebedeira tá passando. – Sirius provocou. - Não sabia que ficava tão animado bêbado.

Remus riu, aquele riso suave.

- Ah, eu só estava sendo 'espontâneo'. Foi essa a palavra que usou hoje?

Sirius olhou para o amigo, antes de dizer.

– Foi, mas você não se ofendeu, não é?

Remus começou a nadar em direção a margem.

- Por você dizer que eu preciso ser mais espontâneo? Não. Por ter dito que eu era um - abre aspas - mauricinho, puxa saco, CDF, que só se preocupa em devorar a maior quantidade de livros possível - fecha aspas? Sim, me ofendi.

Sirius ficou um pouco envergonhado. Tinha dito aquelas coisas de cabeça quente e achou que Remus já tivesse esquecido. Pelo visto estava enganado,

– Remie, eu... – As palavras morreram em sua boca ao ver o outro rapaz sair, com água escorrendo pela pele branca. Sirius, que já estava saindo também, parou. Não podia garantir que o estado que saísse não fosse totalmente constrangedor, baseando-se nas idéias que começava a ter. '_Pare com isso. É o Moony, droga.'_

Remus continuou, passando a se vestir.

– Ah, estava me esquecendo do 'retraído sexualmente que sequer deve se lembrar de como se trepa.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo, Sirius foi em direção a margem. Remus estava completamente vestido e já seguia para o castelo.

- Moony, espere. – Sirius começou a procurar suas coisas, mas não tinha sinal de nenhuma delas. Foi quando viu o volume nas mãos de Remus. – Ei, onde está indo com minhas roupas?

Ouviu a risada do outro rapaz que já tinha começado a correr. – Estou levando para o Prongs. Nós apostamos que eu te fazia entrar no lago e voltar pelado para o castelo.

Sirius ficou observando o rapaz se afastar e sorriu, travesso. Ele sempre se esquecia que Moony era um verdadeiro maroto, no melhor sentido da palavra. Começou a rir e correr atrás do amigo, já arquitetando alguns planos para impedi-lo de chegar a Sala Comunal antes dele.

* * *

_Comentários:_

Não, não está faltando nada. Eu sei que sou má por não ter mostrado como o Sirius vai impedir o Remus, mas...era essa intenção faz carinha de falso remorso aprendida com o Moony


End file.
